Nhazul
Nhazul '''is a former RHG and BSE Competitor and one of the optional characters in the RHC Tournaments. He is one of the main members and founder of their clan, Zetabrand, which was unfortunately disbanded a few years back after the fall of the original RHG Tournaments. Personality Nhazul is well respected and very wise, his real life counterpart being a very talented animator and as such, competent in battle. He is very tedious at times and mostly matured, unlike his partner Tentionmaru. He is equally friendly to those he think are good and equally hostile to those he thinks as a threat, either to him or his teammates. Appearance Nhazul seems to look like he is in his late 20s to his early 30s. Through of his animators artwork, he is mostly thought to be in these age, though his exact age is not explicitly revealed yet. He is physically bulky and tough and resilient, taking more punishing blows than his teammates in every battle he's been in. Nhazul also appears to be good at running, as he is fast enough to resist the powerful winds of a jet turbine and he can easily catch up with his opponents who can run very fast, with a good example being Quickfeet. Story ''New Information about this Page will be added soon...'' Role in Stickman Universe Nhazul appears in the 2nd Season of the 1st chapter of Stickman Universe, he is said to be in his teenage years along the rest of the RHG Fighters. Abilities '''Combat Prowess: Nhazul is very skilled in both attacking his opponents and defeding from their attacks. He can take more brutal blows before being defeated. He is very fast with his punches and kicks to which it leaves a wind trail in each blow. He is quick on his guard and taking those who aren't by surprise and will easily take them down with ease. He can perform unbelievably amazing stunts either on land, water or air. He is mostly respected for his quick action attacks as he is very hard to beat when he is on his 'zone' in a fight to which his opponents will have a rough time battling him due to his expertise in evasion. During one of his animations, he also carried a gun and a pole weapon, indicating that he may or may not actually carry various weapons. Cross-Mounted Sword: Nhazul carries along with him his trademark weapon of all; his Cross-Mounted Sword. He can use the sword in or out of it's cross-like holster. He can make use of both as well in any bad scenario he might be in. He is quick witted with the sword as, with the help of his fast reflexes, he is mostly deadly when combatting him with it will end with a barrage of cuts, slashes and thrusts onto his target, being almost, if not, relentless. He is mostly dependent on this weapon as most of his attacks include 'slash and dash' techniques. Whether he is using his sword or not, Nhazul can still perform various attacks with the Cross itself, either pummeling his opponents with it or simply crushing them. Battle History 2011: September 25 - Lost to Mr. Pix. 2012: December 12 - Won against Mr. Pix. 2013: August 12 - Lost to Munch in RHC. Gallery Nhazul(SUSE2Pic).png|Nhazul, as he appears in Stickman Universe: Chapter I - Season 2. Trivia * The name of his real life counterpart is Matt Benedict. *He was the 4th member of Zetabrand to be inactive until today. *He has his own website which can be visited here. *His Cross-Mounted Sword can fly with the use of Thrusters on the right side of. **This was revealed and seen on his License to Combo 2 animation/collab. * Nhazul owns a motorcycle, as seen in his License to Combo animation. ** The motorcycle he owns is a possible Yamaha V-Max, albeit with a different design and color scheme. * His YouTube channel can be visited here.